


New Trust

by Jellybeans06



Series: Basically a whole saga of idiocy and shenanigans [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ace and Dib need friends, Ace cries a lot, Ace’s mom is the best, Enemies to Friends, Everyone is pretty touch starved, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gaz can finally be considered an edgy teen, Gen, Gir being a hyperactive toddler, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica is a jerk, M/M, More of Frenemies, Original Character | Ace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, ZADF, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), its a start, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybeans06/pseuds/Jellybeans06
Summary: Ace has just moved into in to his new home, coincidentally right across the street from Dib.Jessica shows up and is a jerk towards AceDib Blackmails a bitchDib and Ace hang out, Dib get dramatic and Ace has his first of many crying fits of this series.It works out in the end I promise XD
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Gir (invader Zim) & Original Character, Zim (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s)
Series: Basically a whole saga of idiocy and shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	New Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Transphobic comments/slurs

Thirteen year old Ace looked out the car window as he and his mom drove past houses in the neighborhood, his mother going down the rows looking for the address of their new house.

Even though the day seemed to be going perfect, the sky was clear, traffic was good and easy to get through, and the boy even went the majority of the trip without getting carsick, he still couldn't help but feel like it was the exact opposite. He had his headphones on, listening to whatever music came on, not caring how loud and annoying. 

He looked out at the houses, the neighbourhood certainly had some interesting houses, shifting between big and small, blight and bland, and pretty and ugly.

One house that caught Ace’s attention was one that passed as his mom turned a corner. There may have been some different looking houses around but this one looked the most out of place. The green house was placed between two big red housing buildings, which made it look just that much smaller and strange. Ace noted several things about the house, like the giant satellite sticking out from atop it, and the fact it was pushed back enough so it had a front yard and fence made it look even more out of place.

Ace’s thoughts were put on hold when the car stopped and the voice of his mother telling him they had arrived. 

“Here we are honey! Home sweet home!” She said as she turned back in her seat after parking the car in the driveway. 

Ace unbuckled his seatbelt and slid to the opposite chair to get a better look. It definitely looked better than his old house. It had gray-ish purple walls with a dark cyan roof and silver window frames. The more the boy looked at it, the more cool it looked to him, but still he frowned. He knew his mom had noticed when he heard her let out a sad sigh and opened her door, opened his door, then she squatted down, holding the boys hands in her own.

“I know it’s hard sweetie.” She began as she always did, that same consoling look on her face, “I know you wish we didn't have to do this, I do too. But this is for the best. We can have a different and, hopefully, better life here, no one to tell us who we can or can’t be.” She begins to stand up right, pulling her son up with her, still holding onto his hands. “All I ask is that you give this a chance, can you do that, for me?” She places a hand on the boys right cheek, all while trying to make eye contact.

Ace sighed, then looked up at his mom before inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky breath, “Y-yeah… sure Mom, I’ll try.” He said with a small smile, placing his free hand on top of the hand holding his cheek.

His Mom gave him a warm smile, kissing him on the forehead before getting up and walking towards the trunk to get their bags. Ace turned back to the backseat, grabbing his backpack with his “fun stuff” as his mom called it. It basically held his sketchbook, Ipad, and other stuff like that.

As he swung his backpack onto his shoulder, he looked back at that strange house they had passed just moments before arriving. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it, But nevertheless, he grabbed his luggage and made his way to the front door of his new house. He was definitely going to draw that house later.

\-------

Dib was working out his next course of actions in concern to stopping a certain alien, that has plagued his life for the past year-and-a-half, from conquering the Earth. This was always such a tedious task, seeing as Zim’s plans for world domination were always so unpredictable yet there was always something the alien would overlook, leading to its eventual defeat.

Dib was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into a driveway. Out of a sudden bit of curiosity, he turned his head to the sight of the previous vacant house house across the street with a car in front of the garage. It had certainly been a while since the neighborhood got any newcomers. In fact, it felt like more people were leaving than anything. 

From what Dib could see, it was a boy, who looked about that same age as him, and what Dib assumed to be the boy’s mother. Normally, Dib would have shrugged and went back to work, but something caught his eye. When the boy grabbed his backpack out of his car and put it on, he seemed to have his attention fixed on something in the distance, outside of dibs window view. The boy stared for about a minute before resuming his unloading of the car. 

Dib cocked his brow. He watched the boy walk inside the house before standing up and walking to the window to see what might have caught his new neighbors attention. There was only one thing in his neighborhood that took away from the usual boring atmosphere, and that one thing resided in that very direction, at the end of the street. 

Dib adjusted his circular glasses with interest. He would definitely add this possibly new variable to his planning.

\-------

A couple hours passed and Ace had set up his little space for sleeping and drawing for while he waited for the moving trucks to drop off to drop off whatever stuff his father actually let them take from the old house. At least Ace knew he would be having all the stuff that belonged to him, he knew the old man wouldn’t want to keep anything associated with him in any way, shape or form. 

Ace had out his sketchbook and was drawing different things he found while looking on pinterest. His headphones were in so he didn't hear when his mom called his name twice. When he did finally hear her, he scrambled to get off his makeshift bedding and stampered down the stairway. His mother was waiting for him at the front door, which was open, showing a man and a young but tall girl with blonde hair standing in the doorway. Ace’s mom tapped her foot with a scolding look on her face.

Ace chuckled nervously, “uhhh sorry mom! I couldn’t hear, I had my music on. Hehe…” He felt himself shrink in fear as his mom practically towered over his with intimidation.

Eventually she sighed, redirecting her attention to the two at the door. “Anyways, this is my son, Ace!” She said sweetly.

The man smiled and waved, “Hello young man! My daughter, Jessica, and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood! I hope you are enjoying it so far!” The man said enthusiastically.

“Oh! Well thank you! It's nice to meet you sir! And you too Jessica!” He said with a voice to match the man’s so to hide the fact he was actually rather nervous talking to them.

Jessica hummed a response. Even though her eyes were squinted, Ace was sure she just sent him an eyeroll. He laughed awkwardly. Great, the last thing he needed was another judgemental person in his life.

His mother, not reading the subtle tension, smiled, “How about you two go get to know each other! Take a walk around!”

“Mom!” Ace whined, embarrassed.

“I think that is a great idea!” Jessica’s dad remarked.

“Dad!” Jessica complained.

And what do you know, one glare off between parent and child, and Jessica and Ace found themselves sitting in the front yard. Well, Ace was sitting, Jessica refused to sit on the ‘dirty god forsaken yard’ and also refused to be Ace’s ‘tour guide.’

“I hope you realize I have no intention of being your friend.” She said with a scowl as she stared down at Ace, clearly still upset she was forced into this situation.

The boy rolled his eyes, “aw man! And here I thought it would be fun to make friends with an obnoxious spoiled brat.” His sarcastic tone gradually became more filled with venom. Ace had no patience with girls like her.

Jessica made a look of offense, “Shut up! At least I’m not some tranny freak!” She yelled, earning a look of shock from the boy, “Don't pretend I’m wrong! I know a fake when I see one!” 

Shit Ace stared up at the girl, speechless. He wanted to deny it, to yell about how stupid she sounded, but he couldn’t. He knew what would happen. Next day of school, this girl would start a rumor, or hell, as soon as she got home and was able to text to some of the many friends she probably had. 

Ace’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by the distressed yell of Jessica. He looked up to find the girl with mud in her hair. She turned and yelled at the one who had thrown it. Ace leaned to look around Jessica, there was a boy with round glasses, black hair with a cowlick that stuck up from the rest and he wore a blue shirt with a black trench coat that had a popped collar on top.

“Dib! What the hell!?” Jessica yelled at the boy in glasses

The boy shot a picture of her with his phone before speaking with a sly grin, “Oh hey Jessica! Sorry, were you not ready for your yearbook photo?” He faced the screen of his phone towards them, showing the girl in the worst state possible.

Jessica stepped back with a gasp, nearly stepping on Ace (who luckily got out of the way in time), “You wouldn’t.” She dared.

“You underestimate how much I dislike you.” Dib said bluntly, “But I guess I could spare your social status for now, just as long as today is forgotten and you nor us speak about it again.” He shrugged simply.

Jessica clenched her fist, but nevertheless turned a stomped off, “Whatever! Not like I care or anything!” She exclaimed, flicking her muddied hair dramatically. 

She didn't even alert her father, who had been talking with Ace’s mother inside the house, that she was leaving. Ace watched her disappear around the corner, anxiously hoping Dibs threat would work.

“Uhh hello?” Dib greeted the other awkwardly, Ace immediately turned his attention to Dib. 

“Erm- Hi.” Ace awkwardly replied, Jeez, when was the last time I had a normal conversation with someone?'' Ace thought to himself as Dib helped him up. Once he stood up right, he sighed, “And to think I moved to get away from people like her.” he said, not to anyone in particular.

Dib hummed, “Well, it’s not that bad. I know plenty of people at my school that are more… accepting. You won't have to worry about Jessica either, that girl values her social image over everything so she won't be bothering you.”

That certainly made Ace feel at least a little better, “Hehe. Well… Thanks uhhh Dib, right?” Ace said with an unsure smile.

Dib gave a look of surprise, as if he hadn’t expected to be thanked. He flushed with embarrassment, “Oh, uhh your welcome! A-and yeah, that’s me.” He nervously laughed. “And you?” He asked as he held out his hand

Ace blinked. “Oh! Uhhh Ace!” He replied frantically. He hesitated but eventually did accept the handshake. “I really like your coat.” He added before he could stop himself.

“You think so? Thanks!” Din looked down at his black trench coat with a smile. He looked back at Ace, who was trying to hide his embarrassment from the comment he just blurted out, and hummed. “Hey… would you like to come uhhh hang out at uhhh, my house?” He asked rather nervously, as if he wasn’t sure if that was the correct way to ask. He pointed across the street to what Ace could assume was Dibs house.

Ace gave a look of shock, but then skepticism. No one had ever actually wanted him to come over, and if they did, it was because their parents made them. He wanted to be able to at least trust Dib, but he couldn’t be sure, not yet.

“I- uhhh, sure... why not.” He hadn’t meant to sound so passive aggressive, but it just came out that way. He bit his lip.

Dib cocked a brow but shrugged before leading them to his house.

\------

Dib held the door to his house open for Ace, who seemed rather anxious to be there. Gaz, his younger but scary sister, was on the couch as she usually was, playing her usual violent video games. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his returning, before quickly going back to her game.

“We can go to my room, I’m sure there’s something in there we can uhhh do.” Dib said as he led the pretty silent Ace up the stairs. 

In all honesty, he had no idea how to go about this ‘hanging out’. He had never had any interest in it till this Ace kid came along. He just hoped he didn't just worsen his already bad standing with Jessica for nothing.

Dib opened his bedroom door, revealing his walls covered in sticky notes and pictures, all connected in crazy intricate ways by red string. Along with his desk, messy with tens of papers. And finally his floor, crumpled up paper scattered in the most unreachable of places, overfilling his trash bin and even a couple of his beds.

Dib bit his lip. “Ohhhh.... That’s right, I pulled an all-nighter again.” He mumbled before letting out a sigh, “Uh- sorry, about all this, I hadn't actually expected to have anyone one to come over, so I didn't really think of cleaning” He admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

His words seemed to catch Ace by a bit of a surprise, for some reason. The blonde boy had been quiet the whole way to Dib’s house and and to his room. But something about what he said changed that, he was more relaxed.

Ace chuckled, “It’s fine, I don't mind. Your room is actually pretty looking. You wanna be an investigator or something?” He asked curiously, looking at the notes and pictures on the walls.

“Paranormal investigator actually.” Dib corrected the other boy.

Ace turned to him, looking intrigued. “Really? Like in one of those ghost hunting shows?” 

Dib was surprised by this reaction, he grinned, “Beyond that, I’m talking about demons, ghouls, sasquatch and all kinds of other cryptids.” His voice became more and more excited as he spoke. “Most notably, Aliens.” He gave a wide, crazed smile as he grabbed Ace by the sweater and pulled him to his window that already had a pair of binoculars resting on the frame.  
“Look! Tell me what you see!” he commanded and he stuck the binoculars of Ace’s face in the direction he assumed was correct.

“Ummm, a kid trying lick his fallen ice cream off the sidewalk??” Ace confusingly remarks, causing dib to realize the direction was in fact off.

Once he fixed it, he asked, “How about now?”

“Well now I just see that weird house at the end of the street.” Ace answered, much less enthused than Dib was.

“Exactly!” Dib exclaimed as he took back the binoculars and looked through them himself, “The reason it’s so weird is because it doesn’t belong there.”

\--------

Ace cocked a brow, “Wh-what does that mean?”

Dib put down the binoculars and turned to Ace, “About a year and a half ago,” he began to explain, “That space where that house is, was empty, just a spot to put space between houses. But then all of a sudden, that house appeared overnight when there had been no known construction plan set up.” Dib rambled, directing Ace among his different pictures and notes on his wall.  
“And that’s not even the craziest part, “ He continued, “A new kid showed up at my school. He’s green, has no ears and no nose, and I found out he lived in that very house.” He pointed out his window. “And his name,” He made a look of disgust, “Is Zim.” he finished dramatically, as if he were telling a scary story.

Ace, at some point, had just sat down and listened. He gave a look of uncertainty as Dib finished. The things Dib was saying were the words of an absolute lunatic, but he wasn’t about to say that aloud, not when the boy had been so nice to him. Ace did think it would be interesting if what Dib said were true, but it wasn't something he had ever really believed in.

The sound of Dib sighing took him out of his thought, “You don’t believe me, do you?” He asked, with a look of hurt and disappointment, “Of course you don’t, you probably think I’m just a- a crazy lunatic… who… who has no friends and- and a family who only sees him as a disappointment…” Dibs voice died down, Ace watched him walk to his window and rest his head in his arms on top of the frame. 

Ace reached out, a look of sympathy of his face, “Dib-”

“Just go home Ace.” Dib cut him off with a tired voice.

“But-”

“Just GO HOME!!” Dib bellowed, facing Ace with anger in his eyes.

Ace jumped, his legs running out of the room before he could realize it. He hurried down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and leaving out the front door, not even bothering to put them on. He stopped at the end of Dibs driveway, turning and looking up at Dibs window. The boy was still there, but when he saw Ace looking up at him, he turned and walked out of sight.

Ace sighed and walked across the street to his house. He opened and walked through the door. Noting his mom had finished talking with Jessica’s dad and was now at the table alone, sipping her tea. Before he could retreat up the stairs, his mom looked up and saw him.

“Oh Ace dear! Welcome home! How was your time out with Jessica, was it fun?” she gave a hopeful look.

Ace stared for a while, before making his way up the stairs, “Yeah... it was fantastic.” He responded with a voice that said otherwise. He hurried up the stairs and slammed his door behind him. He leaned his back to his wall, “Absolutely fantastic...” he mumbled as he slowly slid down till he was sitting, burying his head in his knees.

\------

Ace’s mom, Rachel, set down her tea as calmly as she could. How long had it been since she watched her son home home in a state of despair? It had been a while since he outwardly showed it, it usually happened on first days of school. 

The boy, when he was much younger, would come home in hysterics and lock himself in his room for hours, refusing to talk to anyone. After a few years, he stopped, he would simply come home, go do homework or play his video games in silence, a look of hopelessness on his face.

It broke Rachel’s heart to see him like this, to see him practically give up. She knew he didn’t exactly fit in with the other kids but every year she hoped he would find someone who understood him, that’s the only reason she refused when he said he wanted to be homeschooled. Perhaps, it would be best to just have him stay at home, maybe then he wouldn’t get hurt so much.

She sat up from her chair and made her way up to Ace’s room. Half of her had expected the door to be locked, like it had been so many times before in this similar scenario, so she was relieved when the doorknob turned all the way and opened.

“Honey? Are you doing okay?” Rachel asked as if she didn’t already know the answer.

Ace was curled up, facing towards the wall, on his makeshift bed, a pillow covering his head.

“Did things not go well with Jessica?...” Rachel knelt down next to the boy.

Ace turned slightly and gave his mother a side glare, “No, it didn’t, but that’s not why I’m upset.” He mumbled, before turning back towards the wall.

Rachel raised a brow, “What happened?” She asked as she began to reach for her son.

But before she could place her hand on his shoulder, Ace smacked her hand away and sat up, revealing his red face and puffy eyes. “You wanna know what happened?!” He yelled with a choked voice. “I just hanged out the nicest kid I’ve ever met and I screwed it up!” New tears ran down his face, “He just wanted to feel accepted, like me… but apparently I’m just as bad as everyone else…” He tried to wipe his tears but more just replaced them.

Rachel pulled him into a hug as quick as she could. She hated seeing him like this, but part of her was actually a little happy, Ace had met that someone. She pulled him out of the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders.

“Don't say that sweetie, you’re nothing like those other kids. You’re kind, you’re caring, and you’re an amazing artist!” She said with an encouraging voice, wiping away his tears for good. “I’m sure if you just go talk to this boy, he’ll come around!”

Ace broke eye contact, turning his head to the window, it had a clear view of the house across the street. “Doubt it, I’m pretty sure he hates me…” he said as he looked down at the floor.

“What happened? details, I mean.” Rachel grabbing hold of his hand and rubbing the knuckles in a comforting way.

Ace sighed, “He- he showed me his room, after he helped me with Jessica who was being a jerk, and it had a whole load of research on monsters and mythical things like ghosts, vampires and… aliens. I guess he sorta hoped I would be different and believe in it too, but it was all so much to take in, and one thing led to another, he got upset and told me to leave…” 

That certainly wasn’t the answer Rachel had been expecting, but still she smiled with understanding. 

\-----

Ace avoided eye contact that best he could, but it was hard to do with his mother.

“You know,” His mother began, “When I was around your age, I believed in fairies and gnomes.” She said calmly.

That's what really grabbed Ace’s attention, he looked up at his mother. “Wait what?” he said with confusion in his voice. How was that relevant?? Ace thought to himself.

She smiled, “Really, it was my Nanna’s fault, she believed whole-heartedly that there was something more to this world, something more magical. I spent a good amount of my childhood with her, so she really rubbed off on me. It was always so much fun, making special ‘fairy gardens,’ as she called them, and waiting for the things my nanna said would come but they never did, as far as I know at least.”  
She said, before her smile saddened a bit, “But when she passed away and my parents thought it best to move, I had trouble connecting with others because all I would ever talk about were fairies. Eventually I stopped, I had barely any friends, my parents were fed up with my ‘nonsense,’ and lastly, I met your father.” She let out a sigh, knowing Ace knew the rest.

Ace’s face saddened some more. His mother had been happy with her beliefs, but then the people around her forced her to give up that happiness. He remembered back to his old home, when he had come out as trans to his family and ‘friends,’ he lost those so-called friends and his own father ridiculed him to the point where his mother filed a divorce and had Ace and herself move out.  
Then he remembered the look on Dibs face as the boy spoke about monsters and cryptids, he looked so enthusiastic and excited, but then hurt when Ace didn't understand.

Ace moved to stand up, but not before hugging his mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek, “I think I know what I have to do.” Ace said confidently.

His mom smiled, “Well run along then, make sure to be back for dinner.” 

“Thank you mom! Love you!” The boy called as he left the room and sped down the stairs.

\-------

Dib was sat on the flat roof of his house, he was wearing a bulky set of headphones that were connected to his space transmeter, listening for any activity that might take his mind off the fiasco that went down not too long ago.

There nothing of note, just static and the occasional garbled gibberish. Dib sighed and turned it off and took off the headset. Of all the times to get nothing. Usually, he’d get at least something worth attention, like maybe a conversation or two, or space radio interference.

He heard the trapdoor to the roof open. He turned his head, expecting to see Gaz or maybe even his dad, but instead he saw Ace, poking his head up and making eye contact with the other. Dib grit his teeth with frustration before turning away, hugging his knees close to him.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home.” Dib said colder than he intended.

He heard the trapdoors close, and then Ace made a shaky, deep breath, “I know you did, but please, hear me out.” He pleaded.

Dib thought for a moment, before rolling his eyes and saying, “Fine. whatever…” 

“I’m sorry.” Ace started out, causing dib to freeze, “I’m sorry for how I reacted, in all honesty, I didn't know how to react.” he paused. “No one has ever shared their interests with me before, I’ve never had proper friends so when you asked me to hang out, I thought your parents put you up to it or something , but then… you seemed so much like you actually wanted me there and I just…” Dib could have sworn he heard a small sob, “I’m sorry, I actually do think the stuff you research is all pretty cool, I guess I just never really put a lot of thought into it.”

Dib sighed, in all his days, no one has ever actually apologized to him. He looked up at Ace, he was still standing, his head down, bangs hiding his likely pretty teary eyes. 

“Ace, don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong…” Dib said softly, “I should be the one to apologize, I made you feel it was your fault for all shitty things other people have done to me, so I’m sorry.”

Ace shook his head, “But I didn't make you feel any better, did I?” he argued through his tears, “Dib, I want to be your friend, not just for me, but also for you, I want to be someone for you to depend on, to trust!” He explained, squeezing his eyes closed as he spoke.

Before either of them realize, Dib pulled Ace into a hug. Ace gasped but stayed silent, slowly bringing up his arms to return the hug. Dib had given and received hugs before, but this time it felt different; it was comfortable and calming.

It was a little bit before they freed each other, but still they did, with smiles on their faces. Dib looked at Ace’ face, it was evident he had been crying, perhaps from even before he came over. Dib bit his lip, scolding himself. 

“So about this Zim kid,”Ace began, his voice back to normal, “I’ll get you a coffee if you can prove he’s an alien.” He challenged,with a big smirk on his face.

Dib huffed a laugh, “That’s not going to be hard, you just have to look at him and you’ll know,” He said confidently, “Unless you’re as dumb and clueless as the rest of my classmates, I’ll be taking the coffee on your first day of school.”

Ace seemed to try and give a confident laugh, but it just came out as more of a giggle. Dib snorted. There was a moment of pause just before the two boys bursted out laughing.  
This exchange of jokes and just in general, trying to make each other laugh, continued till it was time for Ace to go home. And when that time came, the two waved goodbye, happy to say they’d see each other the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for me, let me know! I definitely want to hear it! ^^  
> Still not completely sure if I want to make this a series, but I’ll keep that option up for when the time comes.


End file.
